If Hearts Should Break
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: A to Z ... Steven Webber and Victoria Newman ... An AU story! This is also a sequel to "Angel Eyes", so you might want to read that before you read this! :
1. Chapter 1: Addicted to Double

**A – Addicted**  
It was men like him that were an addiction. The ones that were handsome, loyal, but extremely, very and emotionally unavailable were always just out of her reach. But she was going to make sure that he would be "in" her league by the time she was done with getting through to his heart.

**B – Bursting**  
Elizabeth had never seen her brother squirm so much in anticipation. He looked as if he were about burst with holding in his excitement. "Steven, I've never seen you like this. Are you happy about a certain brunette coming to town for business with Jax?" she asked as they sat across from each other at a table in the Metro Court restaurant.

"I might be. And who told you?" he asked as his fingers tapped on the table in front of him.

She laughed a little. "You did, silly! You probably don't remember because it was the middle of the night when you called me and you were half asleep. But you reminded me of a little kid opening the door on Christmas day to find Santa Claus," she said, still smiling.

**C – Call**  
Victoria was rocking Aubrey back to sleep when her cell phone rang. She snatched it up quickly and answered it with a soft voice, "Hello?"

"Victoria? This is Nadine," the voice on the other end said quietly. "I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for the double date tomorrow night." Victoria sighed.

"I don't know, Nadine. Aubrey managed to catch the flu from Reed and I'm swamped with my new work stuff," Victoria tried to explain. But she knew her new friend would have none of it.

"Nonsense! You can't cancel on Steven now, Vicki. I'll call Mercedes and she'll watch the kids for both of us," Nadine replied sternly.

**D – Double**  
Steven had been so excited when Victoria agreed to a blind date set up by his most loyal nurse Nadine and her husband Jasper Jacks, with whom Victoria worked for. But what he hadn't been expecting was it to turn into a double date with his ex, Maggie and the new guy in her life, Holden Snyder. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair next to Victoria and she noticed his discomfort, sending him a warm smile. "So, Maggie, Steven tells me that you two were once romantically involved. What really happened?" Victoria asked as she stroked Steven's leg out of the blonde's sight, inching higher each time.

His leg bumped the table and he glanced to Victoria to stop. "Well, he left town before things could really get serious," Maggie replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Elated to Hopeful

**E – Elated**  
Victoria can't resist jumping on the couch in her penthouse apartment. She has never been so elated in her life after a blind date. But with Steven, she wanted to shout it from the rooftops…she had truly fallen for him and she couldn't wait to gab about it with Nadine. Finally she decided to all her friend, knowing that the blonde was at home on her day off. "Nadine?" she asked when her friend answered. "Are you busy right now?"

"Um, no, come on over," Nadine replied.

And Victoria did. When Nadine answered with one of the boys in her arms, Victoria grabbed the petite blonde in a hug immediately.

**F – First**  
Steven couldn't remember the first time he had ever agreed to help give a child a bath but he was grateful for the lessons he was getting in doing it the proper way from the brunette kneeling down next to him. She smiled over at him when she noticed him staring too long. "Take a photo, Dr. Webber, it might last longer," she said with a soft laugh.

He shook his head with a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry. But it's been a while since I've done this, with Lizzie's kids," he replied. "Plus, it gives me to the opportunity to do this!" He leaned over and used one finger to lay some bubbles on her nose.

She gasped then gave him a smirk before returning the favor. Soon, an all-out war had started between the couple, and by the time they had tucked little Aubrey into bed, they were both exhausted from calming her down.

**G – Goodnight**  
She wished they didn't have to say goodnight. But she had a meeting tomorrow and he had an early surgery so it was better to say goodnight now than have to do it later over the phone. But this awkward silence was starting to irritate her so she finally grabbed him to her in a soft kiss full of intensity and demand. Victoria was about to turn and go inside when he grabbed her back then smashed his lips to hers, his lean, muscled body pushing her into the area next to the front door. "Steven…" she moaned when his lips lifted from hers only to lower to her neck.

"That was for earlier, with the soap suds," he told her in a soft murmur after lifting his head finally.

**H – Hopeful**  
Victoria eased down into the chair across from her boss and gave him a tired smile. "Good morning, Jax," she said quietly before yawning. Aubrey had kept her up again and Jax could certainly tell.

"Good morning yourself," he replied. "You should probably take a few days off. I am definitely hopeful about our next move."

She nods, barely able to keep her eyes open. "That's good. And I think I will go home, maybe go see the family," she replied with another yawn. He chuckles then all but kicks her out of the office.


End file.
